Silver Fantasies
by Gennii Drominda
Summary: A continuation of Within Dreams.. Find out if Gennii will ever be happy... another MarySue... I suppose...
1. Silver Fantasies: The Dream

Hey hey hey!! Another one from me! Whee hoo! It's a continuation of Within Dreams... So Disclaimer time! I don't own Inuyasha... although Gennii is mine...  
  
She felt his hand upon her face, running clawed fingers down her cheek. She could smell him, nearly taste him. She opened her cornflower blue eyes to gaze into his golden ones. A smile creased her face, and she reached up to clasp him around the neck.  
  
"You came back... Sesshomaru, you have returned to me... At last."  
  
The silver haired demon smiled gently, then touched her head with his, clasping her body with his arm.   
  
"I cannot believe you have stayed here all this time. Perhaps you do care about me." He knew that she did, he just wanted to play with her a bit.  
  
"Of course I do. I... Sesshomaru, I.."  
  
With a start, she woke up. Brushing her cheeks free from tears, she sighed gently. She was dreaming again of him. She had to quit torturing herself. Pulling her knees to her chest, she rested her chin upon them, her eyes gazing at the picture over her mantle.   
  
He was holding his hair back from his face, wind blowing in the picture. She had done her best to capture his gaze in her canvas, but nothing compared to his golden eyes. She was proud of the painting, but she wanted him here. Shaking her head, she looked to the painting down a bit on her wall. She smiled lightly at the painting she had completed just a few days ago. They were her most recent visitors, and ones that she wouldn't ever forget. Looking out the window, she wondered how they were doing.  
  
Inuyasha stopped on the road, his golden eyes shimmering angrily.  
  
"Why is it that he always shows up when I don't want him, but when I want to smack him around, he is nowhere to be found?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you aren't gonna find him. I don't even know why you are even looking for him." Kagome, who was walking behind him, cowered when he glared at her. Miroku was walking behind Kagome, pushing her bike, Shippo in the basket. Shippo piped up with,  
  
"But Kagome, she was so nice to us, why shouldn't we try to make her happy?"  
  
"I completely agree with you, Shippo. It does seem that she isn't happy very often. I myself would like to see a true smile upon her face," Miroku looked at the little kitsune as he said this.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"It did seem that even though she smiled, she never looked happy. You're right, Miroku. I would love to see her really smile."  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fist, lost in thought. Gennii had done more for her than even Kagome had known. He remembered when he made the mistake of grabbing the gilded box that she kept her Shikon Jewel shards in, and was thrown into a bright light. The others didn't know, nor did they ask, about what he saw there.  
  
It was a field of white flowers. At first, he was confused, but not afraid. A breeze ruffled his silver hair, and he turned around, only to look into the blue eyes of Gennii.  
  
"Gennii, what are you doing here? I thought we were in your castle."  
  
She smiled, then reached out and touched his face.  
  
"You tried to open what I told you not to. This is the punishment for it. If I didn't want you back, you would forever be stuck here."  
  
"This would be so boring though."  
  
"That's the point, silly. I brought you here for a different reason, Inuyasha. You have something to say to someone, but know not how. You love her, and are too scared to tell her."  
  
Inuyasha started to stammer, but Gennii held up her hand.  
  
"Just know that she feels the same way. When you return, don't let on that I spoke to you. Just play it cool, alright?"   
  
He nodded, then another flash of light, and he was back in her castle.   
  
Shaking his head, he glared up the road a bit, then looked back to the people following him.   
  
"You guys want to take a break?" The others nodded, and they left the road.  
  
Walking to a clearing, they settled into the grass, and Kagome pulled a picnic basket from the basket on her bike. Handing sandwiches to everyone, they began to eat.   
  
Inuyasha nibbled on his sandwich, his mind elsewhere. Suddenly a rustle in the bushes, and a young girl with brown hair stumbled into the clearing.   
  
"Can I have a sandwich?"  
  
Part two soon!! 


	2. Silver Fantasies: The Slip

Part two! Yee-hee!!   
  
The little girl was smiling at Kagome, but her brown eyes kept moving to the picnic basket. Kagome smiled gently, pulling a sandwich out for the girl. Handing it to her, she asked her,  
  
"What's your name?" The little girl, mouth full of bread and peanut butter and jelly, opened it to speak when a deep masculine voice interrupted.  
  
"Her name is Rin. Now, isn't this an idyllic sight. Just a bunch of beings enjoying lunch. Sad, though, that my half demon brother is stooping so low as to join them." A light chuckle escaped the air, and Inuyasha looked around angrily. Standing up, he yelled,  
  
"Sesshomaru, show yourself!"  
  
A rustle of bushes, and he was there. Silver hair with a tinge of blue waved in the breeze. Golden eyes scanned the people gathered there, stopping at the small girl. She looked up at him with big brown eyes and grinned, her mouth full. His eyes glimmered gently, then he looked to his half brother, his stoic features returning. Kagome held Shippo in her arms, glaring at the demon. Miroku was white knuckling his staff, readying himself for a fight. Inuyasha walked right up to him, grabbing his collar, and pulling him toward his face.  
  
"You sad pathetic excuse for a man. How could you do this to her?"  
  
Sesshomaru pulled back, face ripe with distaste.   
  
"You insult me, with your speech. I am not a man. Alas, dear half brother, I did come here to destroy you for the Tesuaiga, but now you have piqued my curiosity. Which "Her" do you speak of?"  
  
Rin was helping herself to another sandwich, looking with quizzical cuteness at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled, clenching his fist in anger.   
  
"You bastard. I'm talking about the one who you left in the castle, thinking that you would show up again! You don't even realize that she loves you!" Sesshomaru gave him a questioning look, and Inuyasha grew even angrier.   
  
"I'm talking about Gennii, you idiot!"  
  
Sesshomaru stood as if he hand been struck. He reached up and pushed Inuyasha's hand away from his collar, then looked downward. He turned around, busily straightening his ruffled hair, and the fabric around his neck. His mind was racing. Was she still alive? Why did she stay in that castle? Why didn't she leave? He continued to question, not really paying attention, until he felt a pull upon his pant leg. Looking down, he gazed into the large eyes of Rin.  
  
"Whatza matter, Sesshomaru-sama? Who is this Gennii lady? Are you trying to kill her too?"  
  
He chuckled gently, touching her head with his clawed hand.   
  
"Nay, young Rin, I... saved her like I saved you. But she is a bit older than you are, and her wounds were severe. I am not sure why I saved her, or even let her live. Her power is incredible, but she isn't under the influence of the jewel that my half brother is looking for. I think that might be why I saved her, because of her power. I am... rather pleased to hear that she is doing well, and that I know where to find her. I would even go so far as to say that I mi..."  
  
Rin looked at him, then skipped back to the picnic basket. Sesshomaru watched her go, then looked at Inuyasha, an embarrassed look upon his face. He realized that he said a bit too much. Kagome had her fingers over her lips to hold in her giggles, Shippo was face down in the grass, laughing. Miroku's face was red from cracking up, and even Inuyasha broke his angered facade to chuckle a few times.   
  
"Come on, Rin, and let's leave these little peons to their lunch."  
  
"Ok, Sesshomaru-sama! Thank you for the smamichies!" Running up to him, she took his clawed hand, and he walked out of the clearing with him. Kagome reached into the picnic basket to get herself another sandwich.  
  
"Hey! That little kid ate all the sandwiches!"  
  
Part 3 soon! 


	3. Silver Fantasies: The Words

Part 3!  
  
  
  
Jaken ran by Sesshomaru's side, frantically trying to keep up with him.  
  
"But Master Sesshomaru, why are you even going to see this creature? It's not like you even owe her anything. Oh, I know... You're going to kill her, aren't you?" He chuckled, his green face wickedly happy. Sesshomaru let a small smile creep upon his face, and quickened his stride.   
  
"Just hurry up, Jaken. The sooner I remedy this situation, the better."  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fist angrily, a low growl emerging from his mouth. Grabbing Kagome, and throwing her upon his back, he began to run down the road, yelling back to Miroku and Shippo,   
  
"We have to go to Gennii's castle. I want to make sure that Sesshomaru won't hurt her!"  
  
Pushing Kagome's bike, Miroku began to run behind the silver haired half demon. Shippo was in Kagome's bike basket, his hair blowing in the wind of Miroku's pushing.  
  
Gennii was sitting at the table in the dining hall, absentmindedly sipping upon a goblet of firewyne. Setting down the goblet, she sighed, then stood up. Walking to her bedchamber, she touched the top of her writing table. Her cornflower blue eyes alit upon the gilded box that once held her Shikon Jewel shards. Taking the box into her hand, she looked inside. The deep red crushed velvet that lined the box stared back at her, nothing laying upon it now. Closing the box, she let another sigh escape her lips. Her thoughts began to wander. She began to question things in her mind, speaking out loud to herself.  
  
"If he does return, then what of it? Am I just fooling myself? Is my love just unfounded? Should I have taken Inuyasha's word as truth? Will he hurt him?" She shook her head, laying that thought to rest. She trusted Inuyasha, and thought very highly of his word. She glanced at the picture upon the wall, hanging above the fireplace. Touching the top of the box, she stepped away from the table, gathering her skirt.  
  
Sesshomaru had reached the river. Rin leaped into the water, splashing around with glee. Jaken looked at the girl with disgust, clutching the staff of two heads. Sesshomaru watched the girl's play with a semi-bemused look upon his face, still retaining his cold facade. Sesshomaru stepped lightly upon the rocks that crossed the river, beckoning to Jaken, and Rin. Rin splashed across a shallow part of the river, while Jaken hopped over the rocks following his master's steps.   
  
"Now," said Sesshomaru, "it is naught but a quarter day's walk to her castle."  
  
"But Master Sesshomaru, is it not your castle that the creature lurks in?" Jaken ran to keep up.  
  
Sesshomaru looked back at the green skinned creature, so that his golden eyes caught sight of Jaken.  
  
"She has lived there for well over a year now, Jaken. I'm sure she has made it hers." 


	4. Silver Fantasies: The Walk

Part 4. It's been a while.

Inuyasha frantically tried to catch up to his half brother, worried over Gennii's safety. Kagome clung to his back, her thoughts flying far ahead of them to reach the castle.

Gennii had left the table, and decided to clear her head. Changing into a bit heavier clothes, she pulled on a deep midnight cloak, and left the castle. A walk would cheer her, she decided. Pulling the door closed behind her, she lifted the hood over her head, and made her way into the woods.

Sesshomaru made his way silently through the woods, ignoring Jaken and Rin's constant questions. Why on earth had she stayed? It made no sense to the lord of the western lands. Soon, it would all be over, he decided. He would simply end her life, like he should have let happen long ago. He really had no reason to save her in the first place. Only once since her had he opened his heart, and now he was stuck with a brown-haired, loud-mouthed child whose incessant talking only seemed to drive him further into thought.

Rin was confused. Her master had never been this quiet, usually fielding her questions with calm efficiency. She turned to Jaken,

"Who is this lady?"

Jaken could only shrug his green shoulders, and heft the staff of two heads a little higher. It wasn't like his master to be so closed. Perhaps he was more prone to feelings than he thought.

Miroku heard a call, and looked up from his hurried steps to see Sango decending on Kirara.

"What's going on? A lead on shards?" Sango said as she dismounted from the cat's back. Miroku filled her in, and Sango joined the group as they made quick time towards the castle.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo couldn't keep up with Inuyasha and Kagome, so placing Kagome's bike near a tree; Sango called to Kirara to grow large, and to carry them. Gathering upon the firecat's back, Sango turned to Miroku.

"Do you think Gennii's in danger, Miroku? I think Sesshomaru is in a hurry to get to the castle for a reason."

Gathering Sango in the crook of his arm, he looked down, his face semi-downtrodden,

"For love's sake, I hope he isn't going to do what I fear."

Shippo, hanging over Miroku's shoulder, scrunched his face up in sadness. Sango didn't have the heart to smack Miroku for holding her so close. There were bigger issues at hand.

Inuyasha hopped over the trees in a frantic attempt to get to the castle. "She was important to him now," he told himself. "She helped me find my feelings, and now I know where my heart lies. I can't let her get hurt. Sesshomaru, you'll pay through the nose if you harm one hair on that woman's head…" Pulling Kagome a little tighter against his back, he continued to leap from tree to tree, Kirara coming up behind him.

Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's back, praying to every god she could think of.

"She gave me my heart's desire… I want to give her hers."

Gennii was wandering through the woods, a little ways from the castle. Finally, she settled near a stream. Sitting, she let her fingers trail in the water, humming gently to herself, in a failing attempt to stave off the tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

She gave up, letting the sobs rack her body. She wept for the years of waiting, the endless worrying, and the time she spent loving someone who seemed like he never cared.

Light coursed through her wings, setting her eyes ablaze with crystalline tears that fell in deep rivulets down her face.

"I give up… I give… I'm done… It will never matter, will it, Sesshomaru? What point does it have? My heart was yours the second you touched me, and what good did it do me? I… I loved you, Lord of the Western Lands… You could have been Lord of my heart… Oh, gods, have I wasted my time caring for a lost heart?" She placed her face in her hands and weeped.

A twig near her snapped, as someone stepped close to her. Fervently wiping the tears from her face, Gennii looked up.

"You!"

HA! Chapter 5 Soon!


	5. Silver Fantasies: The Exploration

Chapter 5. 

Kagome fell off of Inuyasha's back and gathered Gennii into her arms.

"Oh, thank god you're safe!"

Gennii welcomed the hug, but was very confused.

"Safe? Whatever do you mean?" Kagome pulled back and looked into Gennii's now tear-streaked face.

"He's coming after you, we think." Inuyasha nodded gently, relief showing upon his hanyou features.

Gennii looked up at him from over Kagome's shoulder.

"He? He whom? Oh, gods…" Her eyes widening, she stood up, gathered her cloak over her head, and began to run towards the castle. Her wings stood upwards, seeming to shimmer in the fading light. Sunset was coming…

Sesshomaru entered the castle, looking at the door, surprised by its' relative ease to his entrance. Surely, a being as powerful as she would have warded the door. Rin and Jaken, however, when approaching the door, were thrown back in a powerful blast of light. Sesshomaru bid them to wait outside, and closed the door behind him.

Rin was upset, visibly so, but began to search around for something to do. Jaken clutched the staff of two heads, worriedly looking at the now closed door. When his master wasn't around, he didn't know what to do. He looked around anxiously, then followed Rin into the woods.

Sesshomaru walked down the hallway toward the foyer, touching the tapestries with his clawed fingernails. When he brought the half elf here, the castle was in near ruins, but now, now it was almost in perfect condition. He felt the overwhelming presence of her power. It wasn't her power that was holding the place together, it was more that her power had infused the castle to _live_ again. It almost seemed like the castle returned itself to its' former glory, thanks to her gentle hands and loving guidance.

He entered the foyer, and placed his hands upon the cherrywood table. It had been used, for there was a single teacup upon one end of the table. The rest of the chairs were in their proper places, waiting for a grand feast to occur. No dust was on the mantle, no deep ash was in the fireplace, and a beautiful painting adorned the area above the mantle. Deep sunset colors splayed across the canvas reached deep within, and brought about feelings of reminiscence.

Sesshomaru picked up the silver gilded box upon the table, and with a deft movement of his fingers, opened it. The crushed velvet inside gazed back up at him, and he felt a pang of anger shoot through him. The shards. Where were they? The power was here in this box, but no more. Part of him wanted to tear the box apart, seeking a hidden compartment, but some feeling of respect made him stop. Destroying something like that would compromise his dignity.

He entered one hallway, and opened a door. A room of deep greens greeted him. He sniffed gently, then realized that the smell wafting from this room was oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. A journal sat open upon the desk, a fire merrily lit in the fireplace, casting shadows upon the words written there.

"I don't know how to tell him. I love him more than I can ever say, but he hates me. I am just a stupid girl to him. How do I tell Inuyasha how I feel? I can't tell if he even feels anything for me. I... I don't like Gennii, but in a way, I feel like she's so sad. I can see the way she looks at Inuyasha, but... it doesn't look like love, more like it hurts her to see him. I just don't want to lose him. He likes her, I do know that. It is his decision who he loves, but... I don't think I could bear it if he doesn't love me..,"

Inuyasha was here? Sesshomaru's eyes cast about, his nose flaring, searching for his half brother's scent. It wasn't here, but it was in the castle. Leaving the room, he sniffed for the strongest point of scent.

Entering another room, deep in Burgundies, he was overpowered by the stench of his half brother. She allowed those creatures to sleep within her domicile? He caught himself, for it truly had become her domicile. After checking the scents of the other rooms, he opened the door to the end bedroom.

It was hers, all right, but it was drastically different from when he brought her here, her body bloody and fading fast. The whole room was permeated in her scent, and he inhaled deeply, reveling in it for a moment. He looked at the fire, then at the journal upon the desk. Opening the leather-bound tome, he tried to read it. However, he was met with an odd scrawl that he couldn't distinguish in the least. Elven. She wrote her entries in Elven. The thought of that made him chuckle, a low rumble in his throat.

His eyes scanned the rest of the room, settling on the paintings on the wall. So many creatures had entered this place, he surmised. Her power drew them, perhaps? He thought about that for a moment, then decided that it was she, not her power, that pulled people towards this place.

His eyes stopped on the most recent painting on the wall, his half brother and his companions. A look of disgust ran over his face for a moment, and he had to resist a great urge to rip the painting from the wall. He turned away, and found himself looking at a very familiar face.

His eyes met his own as he gazed upon himself from the painting on the wall. She had outdone herself on this one, he thought. The painting was held in deep cherry wood, engraved with whorls and whirls in the wood. The painting was done in great detail, hair pulling in the wind. He gently reached up, felt the painting, running his fingers over the strokes. He could feel her pain and her love within the paint. What was this woman? To pour so much power into a painting…

He walked up the stairs leading to her bed. Running his clawed fingers down the sheets, he inhaled, her scent infuriating something deep within him. Losing all sense, he ripped the sheets from her bed, trying to drown her scent in feathers. It didn't work, for as soon as the sheets and ripped mattress hit the floor, a deep blue magick surrounded the sundered bedclothes, and repaired them. A feeling, oddly sad, descended on the room. Sesshomaru, surprised, began to feel remorse. Closing his eyes, he sat upon the bed.

"With this power, could I kill her?" he thought.

Chapter 6 soon… erHe


	6. Silver Fantasies: The Reunion

Chapter 6 

Gennii opened the door, and turned to her companions.

Bowing deeply, she begged, "Please, let me speak to him alone…"

Inuyasha looked shocked and then furious, but Kagome placed a hand upon his shoulder, and when looked at, she shook her head. Inuyasha then looked to Gennii, then nodded gently.

"Just yell if you need us, ok?" Gennii nodded, then closed the door behind her.

Gennii continued down the hallway, looking left and right for him. He was here, she could feel it. The entire castle seemed heavier somehow. She passed the table, grabbing the gilded box. She gathered her skirts, then flung open the door to her room.

She was met with a sword point to her throat. Blue eyes met golden ones. She gulped, then tipped her head gently to the side.

"Sesshom… Sesshomaru, you've returned."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." His eyes bored into hers, his hand holding Tokijin's point steadily against her neck.

She smiled sadly, then a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I have none. I have none but myself. I've waited for you, years of worry, pain, anguish. I have nothing. I made this castle live, but for what?" Rambling, she began to sob.

The woman's tears seemed to have no effect on Sesshomaru's visage, but inside, it began to pull upon his heart. Just as the little girl's tears bothered him, these tears tore him apart inside. He kept up the façade, and continued to hold the point closer to her neck. "You haven't given me a reason yet, woman."

Suddenly, Gennii grabbed the blade, palms wrapped around the razor sharp metal. Sesshomaru's nose was suddenly assailed by the copper scent of blood, as the crimson life dripped from her clenched fists.

"Do it already!" She yelled into his face. "If there is no love in your heart for me, then do it already! Run me through so I don't have to live my life loving you! I'm tired of the pain!" Her hands gripped tighter, and blood splattered the floor, and the point of the blade began to pierce her neck.

He had to do something, but what? If he let her continue, she was going to send the blade through her neck. His thoughts raced as her life hit the floor in drops. Her tears began to glow a white-hot color, and as they fell upon her dress, they began to eat away the fabric. Her power. Her power was fueling her demise, he thought. If she kept this up…

Somewhere deep within his soul, a feeling crept up that he had to think about to recognize: fear. He was becoming scared of this woman. Then she did something that made him drop his sword.

Releasing a deep, guttural moan, Gennii pushed forward upon the blade, her tears ripping her dress at the seams, and her wings ablaze with color. As her throat was pierced, her blood began to boil, glowing a ruby red. Her power wrapped around her and the sword, and she dropped to her knees, the sword falling from both her skin and Sesshomaru's hands.

Inuyasha, outside, was astonished to hear the voice, but could not get any farther into the castle than the door.

"Damn it! He's killing her!" Kagome's hands flew to her face…

"No."

In the castle, the candles all blew out, the fires died in their hearths, and Sesshomaru was faced with a creature. Gennii put her hands on the floor, gurgling and choking on her blood as it poured from now her mouth and throat.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with himself. She would go to this length? To prove what? That she did indeed care about him? Should he let her die, here in front of him?

Chapter 7 Soon!


End file.
